


Are we there yet?

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: “They say that home is where the heart isI guess I haven’t found my homeAnd we keep driving around in circlesAfraid to call this place our own”





	Are we there yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è uscita di getto, per mettere nero su bianco un po' di pensieri brutti e un po' di delusione. La canzone citata è "Are we there yet?" di Ingrid Michaelson, la potete ascoltare qui https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1ipAAyBl-Q e farci sopra un piantino leggendo come ho fatto io scrivendo. 
> 
> Enjoy! (: 
> 
> PS: mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: come al solito non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

_“They say that home is where the heart is_  
_I guess I haven’t found my home_  
_And we keep driving around in circles_  
_Afraid to call this place our own”_

 

Nella casa dei genitori di Simone c’è un grande tappeto. È bianco panna, una macchia di latte che si allarga tra le poltrone e il divano, sul parquet color caffè. È morbido e folto, da passarci le mani in mezzo, da poggiarci la guancia quando si guarda il fuoco tremare nel caminetto in pietra. Quando era piccolo, era quel tappeto che Simone accostava al concetto di _casa_. Ricordava le innumerevoli volte in cui ci si era appisolato sopra, sognando sogni dimenticati, e ancora adesso se ci pensava sentiva la sua morbidezza tra le dita e sul viso, il suo calore contro il corpo, e lo scoppiettio del fuoco che si mischiava alla tv lontana, al brusio dei genitori affaccendati in cucina.

Gli anni erano passati e il tappeto bianco aveva lasciato spazio al taraflex arancio. La mente di Simone aveva costruito una nuova casa, fatta di seggiolini ordinati, luci chiare e un soffitto alto quanto i suoi sogni impossibili. Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di pensarci, per sentire lo stridore delle scarpe contro il pavimento e il suono dei palloni che riempiva quello strano silenzio di attesa. Non aveva bisogno di cercare sé stesso, in quella casa, sapeva di essere tutto lì, con i propri difetti, i propri errori, la proverbiale testardaggine, le illusioni in attesa di essere distrutte, e quelle, poche, che erano rimaste in piedi. Era una sensazione rassicurante, anche quando a rimbombare tra le pareti del palazzetto erano le urla di Angelo, o gli ultimi palloni di partite che sarebbero dovute andare diversamente, o le acide recriminazioni da spogliatoio. Era il posto in cui tornare, anche quando ciò comportava allontanarsi dal suo rifugio più caldo, quelle braccia spesso troppo lontane dai suoi fianchi.

 

_“They say there’s linings made of silver_  
_Folded inside each raining cloud_  
_Well, we need someone to deliver_  
_Our silver lining now”_

 

Quel pomeriggio il bus viaggiava verso Trento, eppure Simone non sapeva dove stesse andando. Lo sguardo perso nella nebbia della pianura, le cuffie a cancellare il silenzio rassegnato dell’abitacolo, per la prima volta ebbe l’impressione di viaggiare verso un luogo sconosciuto, che non gli apparteneva e al quale non apparteneva. Se provava a capire come fossero arrivati a quel punto, non riusciva a mettere a fuoco un momento preciso. Vedeva solo errori, passi falsi, e pensieri, troppi pensieri, ad offuscare i movimenti dall’altro lato della rete, ad irrigidire le dita sul pallone, ad arpionare i piedi al pavimento. Non aveva bisogno di aprire bocca, per sapere che al suo fianco Pippo provava la stessa confusione, la stessa impressione di aver commesso uno sbaglio, la stessa difficoltà di capire quale fosse.

_“And are we there yet?_  
_And are we there yet?_  
_And are we there yet?_  
_Home, home, home_  
_Home, home, home”_

 

Si lasciò alle spalle il resto della squadra appena messo piede nel parcheggio. Gli occhi bassi, raggiunse l’entrata sforzandosi di non guardare l’insegna del palazzetto che lo osservava. Scivolò tra i corridoi conosciuti, sfuggendo allo sguardo dei pochi che incrociava, fino a raggiungere quel silenzio, quelle luci questa volta basse.

Non entrò in campo. Salì gli scalini della tribuna, i suoi passi l’unico suono che rimbombava tra quelle pareti, fino a raggiungere un seggiolino casuale. Alzò lo sguardo. Il soffitto era più vicino, lì, appena oltre gli stendardi delle innumerevoli vittorie. Chiuse gli occhi, un ricordo preciso che si formava nella sua mente. Era giugno, ancora se lo ricordava. Un giugno di qualche anno prima, prima che tutto scoppiasse con troppa violenza, prima di venire trascinato in quel vortice in cui aveva l’impressione di vivere. Era sdraiato al centro del campo, il cesto dei palloni a qualche metro di distanza, Tiziano al suo fianco. Avevano appena saputo di essere diventati ufficialmente parte della prima squadra. I simboli di quelle vittorie sembravano più vicini, quel giorno. Simone ricordava di aver allungato una mano, ridendo, verso lo stendardo di uno scudetto, e aveva avuto l’impressione di poterlo afferrare. Era stato solo un istante e adesso sembrava lontano, come quel sé stesso appena più giovane ma molto più speranzoso, come quel soffitto che lo sovrastava.

 

_“They say you’re really not somebody_  
_Until somebody else loves you_  
_Well, I am waiting to make somebody_  
_Somebody soon”_

 

Era il pensiero di quel soffitto sopra la testa e di quel pavimento sotto le scarpe a dargli la forza di allontanarsi ogni volta dalle braccia di Ivan. Anche quando faceva più male, anche quando il suo corpo si aggrappava istintivamente a quello dell’altro, il pensiero di tornare in quel palazzetto rendeva più logico lo sforzo titanico che comportava quel loro costringersi a stare lontani, ognuno a rincorrere le proprie illusioni e le proprie vette irraggiungibili, per poi ritrovarsi, e subito ricominciare a correre di nuovo. Quando entrava in quel campo, Simone sapeva di poterlo accettare. Quella mattina, però, quando l’abbraccio di Ivan si era allentato, quando aveva letto negli occhi dello schiacciatore una sfumatura colpevole ( _colpevole per cosa? Non ci si deve sentire in colpa per le vittorie, lo sapevano entrambi, eppure perché era così difficile?_ ), quella mattina Simone si era chiesto per cosa si stesse allontanando da lui. Si era sentito strappato dal proprio rifugio, per tornare in una casa che faticava a chiamare casa.

 

_“Where you will lie on the rug_  
_While I play with the dog_  
_And it won’t be too much_  
_‘Cause this is too much_  
_‘Cause this is too much for me to hold_  
_This is too much for me to hold”_

 

Si chiese se fosse così per tutti. Se questi momenti capitassero, se scavando a fondo fosse possibile ritrovarli negli occhi di Osmany, di Lucio, di Bata. Ivan li aveva vissuti, lo sapeva, eppure si sentiva così diverso da Ivan. Così debole, così incapace di rialzarsi. Si chiese da quanto tempo non si sentisse sul tetto del mondo, ubriaco di euforia per una partita, per un’azione, per una medaglia di un colore che, tutto sommato, andava abbastanza bene, per quei mille passi che sapeva di dover ancora compiere. Si chiese perché tutto ciò ora facesse così paura.

Il suo sguardo incrociò uno stendardo ben preciso. Quello lo ricordava benissimo. Si ricordava con Pippo al proprio fianco, quando il caos era finito, quando quella serata di maggio aveva lasciato solo loro due, lì in mezzo al campo, ad osservare quegli scudetti passati e a sapere che mancava solo un tassello, un piccolo tassello perché anche loro mettessero la propria firma su un nuovo stendardo. Ricordava di essersi sentito davvero vicino al soffitto, quella sera. E pochi giorni dopo, pur essendo a Modena, sapeva di averlo toccato con un dito.

Si rese conto di avere un sorriso dipinto sul volto. Tornò ad osservare il campo, e poi di nuovo il soffitto lontano. Forse era quella la strada: tenersi stretto quel momento, impedire che scivolasse via, in attesa che tutto tornasse a girare nel senso giusto.

In attesa che quelle pareti tornassero _casa_.

 


End file.
